


F R E S and H

by rome_in_asia



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Pentagon (Korean Band), Triple H (Band)
Genre: 365 Fresh, Angst, Based on the MV, Blood, Deep?, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, M/M, Murder, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suicide, The Threesome's Kinda Intense, Triple H - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Where to next?" Hwitaek asked, seeing Hyojong fall asleep in the back."Paradise." Hyuna smiled widely.





	F R E S and H

_F - Friends_

 

Hwitaek could taste blood- his blood. It was mingling with saliva in his mouth, the metallic tang making him cringe. The smell of the garbage behind him added to his sour mood.

He really should stop making friends.

They'll just beat you up when you have nothing left to give.

They'll leave you helpless when you're penniless.

Hwitaek let out a bitter laugh as he tried to stand, teetering like a drunk. His back ached and his head was thumping along quite loudly with his heart. He touched his nose and sighed. _Broken._

_Like me._

"Fuck, those bastards took my car." He glared at the space where he had parked the Chevy. "Fuck, _fuck_. Motherfuck."

It wasn't really his Chevy, having carnapped it a week ago, but Hwitaek had grown attached to it.

Now, even his car was gone.

All he wanted to do was be alone, in a place far away from anyone else. A place where nothing could hurt him and nothing could ever touch him and cause his perfect nose to be broken again.

So he went to the club.

+

"Shave it all off."

"Yes, sir." Hyuna was trying not to run away. The way the customer looked at her was almost predatory. The very thought of touching him made her cringe, but she had to.

She was once, admittedly, the type to roll over for men with just the right amount of money. But a shit storm happened and Hyuna immediately went clean.

She rented a small location at the darker, albeit a bit cleaner part of town, and started a salon. Sure, there were occassional drunks and fights happening in the streets, but it was better than what Hyuna grew up with.

As she painted cream on his face, Hyuna wondered if there was a place somewhere or someone out there where she could feel safe. The safest place she had felt so far was when she was arrested and forced to sleep in a solitary cell in the police station.,

A hand gripped her inner thigh and Hyuna froze, the shaving blade dropping from her grip.

The hand continued going up and she screamed, flinching and backing away until her back hit the wall. The man sat up, clearly amused.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"Get away from me!"

"Aren't you that cheap whore from East Side? I knew I recognized you. Don't you remember me?"

Hyuna panicked. Her mind was going _shit shit shit shit shit_ and the man was coming closer and closer.

"Why don't I remind you?"

"Stay away from me!" Hyuna grabbed her fallen blade and held it up. Her voice cracked and she was obviously shaking with fear. "I don't care who you are! Just--"

His touch was searing. Not the good, sensual burn, but like being branded by a red-hot metal. He had grabbed her arm and had then pressed onto her.

A burst of energy and emotion sobbed out of Hyuna's heart and she shoved the man away.

He hit his head on the dresser and Hyuna knew she screwed up.

Again.

+

Hyojong tried everything, he really did. Pills, drowning himself, strangling himself with the telephone cord, even going as far as suffocating himself with a plastic bag taped around his head.

Yet when he's almost at the edge, something would happen that would prevent him from... Well, dying.

_The world hates me so much, it wants me to continue suffering._

He ran out of his flat to have a gulp of fresh air, however fresh the air can get in the city anyway. Leaning against the cold metal streetlamp, Hyojong tried thinking of new foolproof ways to die.

And there it was, a flash of bright light.

_My end._

He stepped towards it.

Hyojong read somewhere that death is painless and wondered if it was a lie. There was racking pain everywhere on his body if he tried moving. A small part of his brain wondered if he was indeed dead.

But then a fist connecting to his jaw confirmed that he was indeed very much alive.

He laughed as this... unknown beautiful man kept hitting him. There was unalduterated and raw rage in those dark brown eyes, and Hyojong could barely tell it apart from that of an animal's.

"Stop it, Hwitaek!"

A woman. Hyojong could smell blood. Was it his or theirs? The woman tried pulling the man- _Hwitaek_ , away. She was small, dainty even. Very beautiful. Very sexy.

Also broken, Hyojong could tell. There were dried blood smears on her knees and arms. Her small frame was shivering slightly.

"No please, continue using me as a punching bag." Hyojong protested. "C'mon, man! I want to feel something! I want to transcend into an infinity of no pain and no hurt! Hit me!"

The man and woman exchanged glances.

"I'm being serious, by the way."

"No." The woman pleaded. "Please, Hwitaek, let's take him. He needs us."

"I don't need friends! I need to die!"

Hoetaek snorted, still radiating with a cold aura. He grabbed Hyojong by the jacket, as the latter had started wandering around and yelling profanities.

"I didn't say we were friends, idiot."

 

* * *

_R - Relationships_

 

"We're stopping here to refill the tank." Hoetaek decided. They've been driving since early morning twilight, and it was already eight in the morning. Hwitaek wanted to sleep, but he didn't particularly trust either of his companions to drive.

"Do we have gas money? I mean, you did just steal the car. You're probably as broke as us." Hyuna asked, sliding against the gas refill. " _Fuck_ , it's so bright out here."

"Open the trunk, man. Maybe there's something." Hyojong suggested. Hwitaek assumed Hyojong was on drugs when they picked him up, because the younger seemed to have sobered and even offered to drive so Hwitaek could rest.

He declined, being his usual, stubborn self.

"Shit."

Hyojong immediately padded over to join him at the trunk, Hyuna trailing behind slowly.

"Oh my god." Hyuna gasped.

"Who did you steal this car from, Hui?" Hyojong blinked in amazement at the bag overflowing with gold bills. Hwitaek tried to not strangle him for the nickname. "The president?"

"Problem solved then." Hwitaek took a wad of bills out and began filling the tank. Hyuna dragged Hyojong along into the convenience store to buy food and some clothes, considering all of them have blood on their clothers at that time, leaving Hwitaek pondering on his own.

What were they going to do?

Why are they even still together at this point? Somehow, Hwitaek was rather comfortable with them after five hours. Hyuna was sweet and kind, making sure everyone was comfortable even if she herself was still slightly shivering. Hyojong was chatty and talkative, easing the awkwardness that first enveloped them in the first few hours.

"Hey, you okay?" Hyuna asked, handing him a coke.

"Peachy."

"There's a motel casino thing a few blocks down." Hyojong supplied, taking a huge bite out of a hotdog. "If you guys want to, anyway. I'm pretty satisfied with this hotdog already."

Hyuna and Hyojong were looking at him expectantly, and Hwitaek understood. He was their designated leader in... whatever the hell their relationship was.

Was it because he saved them or something? Hwitaek didn't want to take responsibility, he might cause damage again... One way or the other. But in the course of seven hours, he had taken these lost birds under his broken wing too.

"I'm down for it. C'mon."

+

They initially planned on just sleeping in the motel, but somehow Hyuna and Hyojong ended up dragging Hwitaek to the casino. It was wild, to say the least.

Flashing red and blue and the smell of alcohol plus the sounds of music competing with yells and moans. There were couples everywhere, grinding away to hiphop music and swapping spit.

It seemed more like a club than a casino, but hey... Hwitaek was way too drunk to complain.

He saw Hyuna dive into a poker table, laughing. It was filled with more beer bottles than poker chips, though. She scored another thousand dollars, Hwitaek smirked. Hyuna saw him and winked, waving a fan of bills.

"She's amazing."

It was Hyojong. He looked high yet again, eyes a little red around the edges.

"Yeah, she is." Hwitaek couldn't really disagree.

"So are you, by the way."

"How many shots have you had?"

Hyojong shook his head, solemn. "I don't need to be drunk to realize that, Hui. You just swooped in and sheltered Hyuna and I... I don't know why you did that but I'm grateful. I still want to die though."

"Why are you... _Suicidal_?"

"I just want a safe place, dude. That shit isn't exactly found in the living realm." It was nonchalant, but somehow, Hwitaek could relate. He also wanted a safe place. He wanted a home. So did Hyuna.

Maybe they could find it together.

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Huh?" Hwitaek's eyes widened in shock. He never really kissed another man before, even when he thought them hot or fuckable. He was scared, probably. The mafia wasn't exactly the most open place in the world. "Why-"

"Because you're amazing." Hyojong's voice had turned husky and he smelled like beer as he lessened the distance between them. His hand was soft as he cupped Hwitaek's nape. "And totally beautiful."

Their lips clashed in a frenzy of drunkeness, desparation, and just a little bit of gratitude. Hoetaek couldn't help pulling Hyojong closer by grabbing his waist. It was warm, and maybe it was just what Hwitaek needed from the cold world.

"Fuck, that was good." Hyojong giggled, stealing Hwitaek's bottle.

"Yeah, yeah. It was."

"'M going to the bathroom." Hyojong pressed a quick peck on Hwitaek's milky-white neck. It was more like a flutter of a butterly's wings, soft and light, but Hwitaek knew it had triggered something inside.

_Butterfly effect._

"Don't trip over your own feet."

Hyojong sent him a mock salute and walked away, swaying drunkenly for good measure. Hwitaek turned back to where Hyuna was, only to find out she wasn't there anymore. Just a little bit worried, Hwitaek decided to wander around to look for her.

He just reassured himself she can handle herself.

+

"Have you asked him?" Hyuna breathed out, panting as she collapsed on the space next to Hyojong on the tiny bed in the motel room they rented. "You were so eager, almost taking me in the casino bathroom."

"I... Just kissed him. He seemed to like it, but I didn't- I wasn't drunk enough to ask him if he wants to join us fucking."

Hyojong regretted it, of course. He should have done something more aggressive... Maybe by grinding against Hwitaek to turn him on and grabbing him and then Hyuna to have mindblowing sex in the motel room.

But Hyojong was stupid. He failed his one task.

"It's okay, Dawnie..." It was almost like Hyuna could sense desparity. She rubbed soothing circles on his bicep. "We have time."

"On _my_ bed, guys? Really?" There was Hwitaek, looking narrowly smashed, with arms crossed over his broad chest. He huffed, leaning against the wall to keep standing. He tried kicking his shoes off, almost falling to the floor in doing so.

"It smelled like you, Hui. Sorry."

Hwitaek raised an eyebrow at Hyojong's reply.

"C'mere, Hwiaek." Hyuna whispered, hand outstreched. The other patted the small space on her other side. "Let's go to sleep."

They squeezed together on the bed and Hyojong threw the covers over them. It was quiet and still, the dull thump of bass from the other building lulling them. It was a small space they had squeezed into, but somehow, it seemed enough.

"Goodnight."

 

* * *

_E - Enemies_

 

They stayed in the next day, ordering room service and watching drama reruns. There wasn't any sex, just cuddling with each other and talking about why they ended up... where they ended up.

"Enemies. I have lots of them." Hwitaek hummed.

"Tell us, love." Hyuna insisted, popping another cherry from the cheesecake.

"I'm part of the mafia." Hwitaek leaned against the sofarest. "A bloody mafia- I... I got into trouble with one of the payments. Boss found out... Boss sent goons to beat me up."

He almost said _friends_ instead of goons. It sent a fresh wave of pain that stabbed his heart, exactly like when familiar faces that once treated him as a brother pummel fists down onto him. Hwitaek understood. It was their job, after all.

What he didn't understand and terrified him were the smiles he saw on their faces as he fell to the ground.

"Hui?" Hyojong had moved closer, a hand on Hwitaek's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You still with us? You looked... Dazed there for a minute."

"Anyway, it's Hyuna's turn." Hwitaek let Hyojong's head drop to his lap, even carding the younger's hair. Hyuna, who had her legs tangled with Hwitaek's originally, curled into a loose ball and began her story.

She was staring at the cheesecake, almost angrily.

"I was... a callgirl."

"A prostitute." Hwitaek felt Hyojong slap his thigh. He glared down at the man. "You don't have to be ashamed of that, Hyuna. It's still a job, and a damn good paying one."

Hyuna sighed, trying for a smile. It probably looked broken, as Hyojong reached out and held her hand.

"I was a popular one. People wanted me... And there's this guy. He kept coming back to me, tried to buy me off, in fact. But he was abusive. He-- I know this sounds weird as my job was getting fucked but..."

Her breathe stuttered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "He raped me. He- he... _Fuck_. It hurt so much and-- _Jesus_. I got so angry and so desparate, I..."

"You can do it, love." Hyojong squeezed her hand.

"I killed him."

There was a hushed silence that followed her revelation. Hyuna stared out of the window, unable to look her companions at all. There was a sense of relief washing over and clashing with the guilt and fear she would be left behind.

She waited for the lash to come.

"Hyuna." It was Hwitaek. Hyojong let go of her hand to envelop her into an embrace. Hwitaek had also moved, this time to take both of her hands. "It's okay. I've killed before too."

"I killed another man when you picked me up, Hwitaek." Hyuna cried out, her vision blurring with the tears. "He- he tried advancing on me too. I just p-pushed him away but he hit his head and-"

"Shh." Hyojong whispered, letting Hyuna bury her face into his shirt.

When she had calmed down, Hwitaek insisted that Hyojong tell his own story. Hyojong had thrown his head back and laughed, claiming that he had no enemies but himself.

His laugh was almost as bitter as the coffee Hyuna was drinking and as broken as all of them combined.

"I'm nothing but a hollow shell of uselessness, guys. There's nothing drastic that happened, really. Or is there? Grew up with an abusive mother... Bullied in school... Got so into drugs... Got beaten up regularly by other druggies... I don't know. Life was just never good for me, I guess."

"Is that why you want to kill yourself?" Hwitaek asked, Hyuna cuddling into his side.

Hyojong sneered, eyes wide and almost mad. "I wanted to feel safe, Hui. I told you before, I'm looking for a safe place. A place away from all the hurt and pain that the world is so fond of throwing at us. I find it with you two... It's just... Temporary, like everything else in the material world."

Clarity passed over all three of them. Hyojong, tired from his little outburst, sighed and slid up against Hwitaek's other side, eyes closed.

He was right. Their little heaven was temporary.

 _"It has been confirmed that the man who carnapped Senator Kim's car had travelled south with two companions. One of which has been found guilty of murder just yesterday."_ Their faces, caught by the CCTV from the gasoline station they had stopped by, flashed on screen. " _If sighted, please call XXX-1010."_

"Took them long enough." Hwitaek grunted.

"Us against the world?" Hyuna asked softly.

"Let's go." Hyojong grinned widely. "Triple H. Against the world."

 

* * *

_S - Sex_

 

They've been on the road the entire night again, though the ride was far more enjoyable and entertaining than before. They played their music with the highest volume possible, belting out the wrong lyrics and laughing at their silliness.

It seemed like they were given a chance to enjoy and truly _live_ for once.

"I'm hungry." Hyojong whined from the backseat. "That's a resto. Can we eat something? Please?"

"Yeah, I need to use the bathroom anyway." Hoetaek agreed, pulling up the parking lot. The resto was fairly empty, and Hyuna gave their orders as Hwitaek rushed off to the loo and Hyojong looked for a seat.

The resto was placed in a peculiar spot. It was the only one within a mile, woods surrounding it. From the bar by the windows though, you can see the faint glow of neon signs and bright billboards from the cities.

Hyojong sat on the bar, staring blankly at the lights.

Hyuna went up beside him and pressed a kiss to his chapped lips. "Order will be here soon."

"The bathrooms were disgusting. _Fuck_." Hwitaek squeezed in between them. Hyuna sent Hyojong a little smirk and winked, hand coming up to grip Hoetaek's right thigh.

Another hand- Hyojong's- landed on his left, drawing out a hiss from Hwitaek. "What-" he barely contained his moan as Hyojong went higher and cupped his bulge. " _The fuck_."

Hyuna placed her lips on his jaw, moving so tortorously slow and closer towards his lips.

The bell _ding_ -ed and Hyuna pulled away, giggling ever so softly, like tiny flowers opening in spring, to get their food. Hyojong also stopped his ministrations on Hwitaek's growing bulge.

And it irritated Hwitaek.

+

Right after they left the diner, Hyuna suggested a nearby KTV place, claiming it was fairly low-security and they could spend the night getting shit-faced.

They rented a small room and several drinks.

"You fuckers." Hwitaek growled out of the blue.

"Us?" Hyojong feigned innocence, stopping his hyped jumping on the booth sofa. Hyuna was singing something for the karaoke, and she has a nice, innocent voice, providing a contrast to what Hwitaek was  planning of doing.

"Yes." He grabbed Hyojong by the collar. "You."

Their lips crashed together, hands flying all over each other in an almost manic frenzy to take their clothes off. Hwitaek left dark bruises on Hyojong's bare collar, snarling animalistically on the soft skin.

"Having fun without me, boys?" Hyuna placed the mic down, smirking and shrugging her clothes off too so she can join. She pulled Hwitaek away from the other male and into a deep, messy and sloppy kiss.

It was the disgusting kind of erotic that Hwitaek never knew he wanted.

" _Fuck_. How do we do this?" He asked, breaking their kiss. Hyojong moaned at the sight of spit connecting Hwitaek and Hyuna's lips, mumbling out an incoherent reply. "What was that, Dawn?"

"I want you to fuck me, Hui."

"Yes." Hyuna agreed, laying down on the table, breathless and eager. "You can fuck Dawnie while he fucks me. _Fuck_ , that's so hot."

Hyojong wasted no time in laying on top of Hyuna, fucking her slow and hot into the table. Hwitaek almost busted at the sight, but Hyojong grabbed his hand and placed it on his perky ass. "Use the lube in my pants."

"In your pants?" Hwitaek repeated incredulously. "Were you two planning this?"

"Hurry up, Hui." Hyojong whined over Hyuna's increasingly louder moans. She bucked into his thrusts, nails scratching his back as her heels dug into his back, begging him to take him deeper.

Two slicked fingers slid into Hyojong, earning a low groan and a high-pitched shriek from Hyuna as he thrusted in particularly harder and deeper.

"H-hurry." Hyojong almost pleaded, rocking his hips as pleasure made him light-headed. "Fuck. Please. Please, get inside."

"Sh-shit." Hwitaek began to scissor his fingers, stretching Hyojong painfully and pleasurably. He slicked himself up as well, pumping his achingly red and hard cock to ease the pain. "I'm going in."

Hyojong turned to jelly as soon as Hwitaek bottomed out, sighing in ecstasy. Hyuna took it upon herself to move, her hips lifting off the table as she took Hyojong in her own pace.

"M-move."

Hwitaek pulled back and slammed his hips forward, jolting the table forward as well. As he set on a cruel rythym, taking Hyojong quick but not deep enough to hit his prostate, Hyuna pushed them off.

"Couch." she ordered.

"Yeah." Hwitaek sat on the pink booth, dragging Hyojong with him and sliding his dick back into his asshole, which had been clenching around nothing since he pulled back. " _So fucking tight."_

Hyuna moaned as she sank onto Hyojong's erection, using her thighs as a holder as she began to ride him, moving her hips snappily, eager to get any pleasure she can.

Hyojong was incoherent, pleasure everywhere. Should he press against Hwitaek or should he thrust up to Hyuna? Hyuna and Hwitaek were sharing another messy kiss over his shoulder, and then, when Hwitaek reached over to squeeze both of Hyuna's breasts, she came. Loudly, driving her hips to a quicker speed as she rode her orgasm out.

"Fuck." Hyojong breathed, his cock being squeezed almost painfully by Hyuna's inner walls. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold it at all. Hwitaek was still slamming into him from behind, fingers bruising his hips.

"Let it go, Dawnie." Hyuna panted, a dainty hand squeezing his cock and moving up and down, jerking him off. A finger dug into the slit on his head, and Hyojong moaned wantonly.

"Hyuna, what-" Hwitaek hissed when he felt her fondling his balls.

She didn't reply, opting instead to take Hyojong into her mouth as both of her hands massaged Hwitaek's balls.

"'m gonna-" Hyojong whimpered, hands grabbing Hyuna's hair and pulling. She continued sucking, cheeks hollowed out as her tongue swirled around his dick. He bucked, then ropes of hot, white cum filled her mouth. Hyuna released him with a pop, swallowing what she can and letting what she can't dribble down her chin.

He also tightened around Hwitaek, who growled into his shoulder. Hwitaek began slamming his hips harder and deeper, making Hyojong cry out in overstimulation, cock twitching painfully, until he felt Hwitaek slow, thick spurts of cum shooting deep into his asshole.

 _"Jesus fuck_." Hwitaek breathed, pulling out from Hyojong. "You okay?"

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Shit." Hyuna whispered, pressing a chaste kiss on both their lips. All three of them looked terribly fucked out and they were exhausted, but Hwitaek knew they had to go.

Since Hyojong could barely move, he and Hyuna dressed the younger up and Hwitaek carried him to the car. They rode away from the KTV, aimlessly driving away.

"Where to next?" Hwitaek asked, seeing Hyojong fall asleep in the back.

"Paradise." Hyuna smiled widely.

 

* * *

_H - Home_

 

"Are those... the police?"

Hyuna glanced at the rear-view mirror at Hwitaek's question. "I think so." Hyojong, who was muching on a granola bar, looked up and turned around.

The red and blue lights flashing reminded them of the motel-casino they spent their first night in. It illuminated the grey parking lot, almost turning it into a disco dance floor. The shrill sirens broke through the dark night like a knife.

"'bout time they caught up, don't you think?" Hwitaek smirked.

Hyojong rolled the window down and stuck his head out, grinning widely as he flashed the officers a peace sign. "Hurry up and catch us, you dickwads!"

Hwitaek had sped up, and the wind felt cool and liberating on Hyojong's face. It reminded him of the time the day before when they stopped at an abandoned building and just started running towards the rooftop.

" _See that? That's the city I picked you guys up." Hwitaek pointed to a blurry line of grey in the far horizon. "It seemed so big when we were in it, huh? So big and we were so small compared to it, like it just swallowed us. But here, away from it..."_

_"It's small. Insignificant." Hyuna finished, sighing contentedly as she held their hands. "It's like a prison, yeah? A prison designed to make its prisoners mad with delusions of grandeur. The big city."_

_"You guys heard about that thing... that we won't be able to experience something unless we have the sense for it? Like, if you're missing sight, you won't be able to experience color and shit?" Hyojong asked, breathing the clean air deeply into his polluted lungs._

_Maybe the clean air and sunlight could sweep the smoke and darkness in his soul too._

_"Go on, Dawn." Hwitaek urged gently._

_"Maybe one of the senses we've been missing is freedom and that's why we can't feel happiness." Hyojong squinted at the bright sunlight. "Maybe we all just need to be free to be happy."_

And Hyojong was near to feeling the very essence of happiness as he went back and rolled the windows up. Hyuna turned the music up and put her sunglasses on, jamming along to the music. She laughed, as Hyojong attempted to reach a high note and failed.

"Bridge?"

"Yes please." Hyuna grinned.

Hwitaek pulled over at the huge metal bridge connecting the outskirts to the main city. He gave his companions a genuine smile, one that radiated of warmth, before leaning in and kissing them. His chest was blooming with a love and tenderness he never felt before as they tried to make a hug for three persons in the cramped space of the car.

Finally, the police caught up to them and they demanded for the three to get out.

"Is the maximum speed for police cars 20 kilometers an hour?" Hwitaek grumbled, kicking his door open. "TOOK YOU FUCKERS LONG ENOUGH, GOD!"

Hyojong followed, screeching in such a high, ultrasonic volume that the police officers closest to them winced and covered their ears. Hyuna collapsed into a fit of giggling, laying down on the hood of the car.

The stars were shining so bright that night.

" _The last time I saw the sky clear and full of stars was probably back in middle school." Hyuna complained. "It's like the pollution that swallowed them up represented our innocence too. It just comes out of nowhere and suddenly, we're lost."_

_"I always imagined I could join the stars when I finally escape." Hyojong joined her in gazing out the window of the motel. "They're just so... at peace even in the huge blankness that is space, y'know?"_

_"Are you guys getting sentimental over the stars?" Hwitaek appeared behind them, a teasing lilt to his voice as he wrapped an arm around each of them. "What are you, love-struck teenagers? They'll keep existing long after we're gone- they're not really worth pondering."_

_Hyojong pecked him on the cheek. "Whatever, Mr. Cool Guy."_

_"I wish I could see the stars again, shining as bright as they did back when I was in eight grade." Hyuna whispered, leaning back on Hwitaek and staring wistfully at the inky darkness of the sky._

"You got your wish, love." Hyojong whispered, taking her hand. Hwitaek was still yelling at the police, it's a miracle they haven't been shot yet, to be honest. "Let's get Hui."

They held each other, hands already familiar even in the short week they've spent. It seemed like a lifetime, a better life that they didn't really expect to arrive in their bleak lives.

With a final _fuck you_ to the officers, Hwiaek joined them at the edge of the bridge with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so fucking thankful I met you guys." He chuckled. "Hey, in the afterlife... promise me we'll still find each other? I don't think I can handle the bleariness of being alone ever again."

_"I was always alone." Hwitaek just dropped casually while they were on the road. "My parents left me in an orphanage, where everyone just... I made friends, I guess. But in a group, I was always the odd one sticking out. Like a sore thumb."_

_Hyuna looked at him, curious. "But you're so perfect."_

_"Hui," Hyojong leaned forward, wedging his head in between the seats. "You were a born leader, maybe that's why you stick out. You're a good person too. Honestly, what do you think would have become of Hyuna and I if you hadn't arrived."_

_"That... I feel sorry." Hwitaek gripped the wheel tighter. "I'm just as broken as you and I'm trying to be the rock here, but... maybe I'm not strong enough. Like, I appear tough, like plaster... but just a little closer and you'll see breaks and holes._

_"Hwitaek, you don't have to bear the burden alone." Hyuna touched his cheek. "You're not alone now, honey. Dawnie and I... we're with you until the very end. If there's an thing past the end, we'll be with you too. We'll be the fillers to patch your holes and breaks up. We'll be whole again."_

Hyojong laughed. "Of course, Hui. We'll always find each other. My ass still hurts, by the way."

"We're almost home." Hyuna whispered, holding their hands tighter. She glanced over her shoulder. The police were looking dumbfounded, frozen in place like statues. She smiled at them, almost fondly. "Bye!"

"One... Two... Three!"

_Home was never four walls and a roof for any of them. Home was in the arms of two strangers that they met on a particularly bad night. Home was the musk of sweat and the sweet scent of shampoo when they wake up, limbs all tangled up under the covers._

_Home was loud music in the car with mixed voices failing to harmonize and giggles bubbling from their throats. Home was sweet carresses and quiet times where they just held each other close to their hearts._

_Home was..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work with smut, so I'm... anxious? And basically, the moment the MV came out, I can't get it out of my head so I procrastinated from my other ongoing fic for this 5k one shot <3 i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I know it had a lot of plot holes and it's also unbeta'ed... So if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! :D


End file.
